


Before Christmas ends

by iJulie05



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, London, M/M, Schweinski, mein hase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iJulie05/pseuds/iJulie05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas has something really important to do before Christmas ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Christmas ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooou and Merry Christmas. Like always this two beautiful men doesn't belong to me, because if they do...certainly they would be together together right now. It's just fiction...but like always I hope that I 'll be wrong. You can always can correct me if you find some grammar mistakes and make me improve in my English. Happy holidays people and peace, love and schweinski.

Before Christmas ends Lukas has to do something important. But before leave he spent the afternoon with Louis, they went to skate in the ice. Lukas bought two hot chocolates and asked a million times if was ok what Santa brought to his son, he was still worried that he didn't buy the correct toy but apparently did the correct choice; apparently Santa has better taste than him because Louis looked more interested in Santa’s present than the one that he gave him, but Louis said he was happy with him.

The clock marked ten of clock. Everyone seems to be sleeping when he left the house; because even in Christmas; no…It’s because it’s Christmas that he has to do it. 

He arrived to London Eye, and nobody recognized him, after all he made his part to mislead any media. When he enter in one capsule there is one person there. Lukas didn't say anything till the capsule started to move.

“I have with me a good wine if you want to try it” Said as the same time that he show the bottle that he was hiding in his coat.

The other person just smiled and got close to Lukas. Took the bottle in one hand and opened it, he drank directly from the bottle “Certainly is a good wine, but it’s better if it’s accompanied with this…” said before kiss him “Merry Christmas, Luki” murmured before drink again from the bottle.

Lukas smiled pleased “Merry Christmas, Mein Hase.”

Nobody said another word after that, and just saw the city sharing a good wine. Latter they left the Eye London and just walked around “The ducks here once tried to attack Per, after that he didn’t want to come here.”

Bastian smiled a little bit “I would love to see that” they stopped in a bench and sat there. “The winter in London it’s a little cold than expected.” Said pulling his scarf 

“Shit I should have brought another pair of gloves.” Lukas smiled and took off one of his gloves and offered to Bastian “But now you will be cold.”

“Nah, use it” insisted. Bastian obeyed and Lukas took the hand with the glove “See. Now both will be warm” said with a naughty smile.

“How…?”

“I saw a Japanese drawing in Tumblr and wanted to try it.”

“Oh..wait, what’s Tumblr?” Asked confused.

Lukas just laugh “I will show you someday.” Promised “Did you have a good Christmas eve?”

“I guess so. The food was weird…”

“You will get used to, I guess…I have never tried Croatian food.”

“I should had save some for you.”

“It’s ok. I ate a lot of turkey with Louis, by the way, he love dthe present you gave him, and the Santa’s present that you helped me to choose.”

“I told you that he was going to love it.”

“Are you going to spend the night here in London?” Asked suddenly

Bastian bit his lip a little bit “No. Sorry. I told my parents and Toby that I'll be there with them by the morning. Right now I’m in the airport with a drunk pilot and stuck with a dozens of people that want to arrive to their homes soon.”

“Ohh…poor pilot; he is going to be in huge problems”

“Yeah, but thanks to him I could stay here with you now.”

“You shouldn’t have come…” Said, but it was obvious that didn’t feel it.

“I am happy that I came. Don’t ruin it.”

“Ok…how much time do we have?”

“Three…four hours maybe. Why?”

“I just wanted to know if we are going to use the reservation that I made in the hotel…”

Bastian laughed.He should have expected that Lukas do something like that “And now who we are?”

“We are the Rassol and we just got married in Netherlands and we are in our honeymoon.”

“Sounds good to me. Well, then let’s celebrate our honeymoon.”

Lukas laughed harder before stand up. He squeezed Bastian’s hand before started to run through the snowy London.

Three hours latter are in the airport. The place it’s let’s crowded than expected. Bastian it’s wearing Lukas’ gloves and he didn’t have the intentions to return it him.   
“You could stay in the hotel. I knew the road back here.”

“I know, but I like to spoil you…”

“Thanks, Luki…”

“Well I guess you have to leave.”

“Yes…”

“Call me when you arrive ok?”

“Yes, sir! Thanks again…”

“For what?”

“Everything. The wine, the new hat you gave me, the night and for you…”

“Whenever you want, Mein Hase.”

“Take care.” He hugged him hard and Lukas wanted to stay in that why a little longer but the time to say goodbye came.  
Lukas started to walk to the exit “Mr. Rassol! Mr. Rassol!” Lukas confused turned around and Bastian kissed him with all the passion and love that he had. Lukas was blushed and then saw that Bastian had used the hat to ´hide them´ “I almost forgot to give you this, Mr. Rassol.” He offered him a soft packaged “Sorry for the bundle. But I hope you like it!”

“I will wait for you in Germany” murmured before kiss him quickly “Love you, Luki. Take care.”

Everything happened to quickly that Lukas couldn’t react when he searched for Bastian he was already gone. Lukas looked the present and smiled a little bit confused because Bastian always surprised him, with small but significance details.

When finally arrived home looked the present “From: Dein Hase To: Mein Luki” Lukas smiled when looked the scarf “Now you’ll have your very special scarf. Don’t you dare to share with anyone! Love. Basti.

“Thank you Mein Hase” murmured, before falling sleep. After all was a good Christmas, and he could tell to his special one ´Merry Christmas´ before Christmas ended.


End file.
